Feeling the tune
by Gxc
Summary: 1509
1. The talk

In the morning, Darwin is trying to wake up Gumball because they're late to school until Darwin slaps Gumball on the face and then Gumball wakes up. Then Darwin yells at Gumball saying that they are late for school, then Gumball tries to calm Darwin down and say he will be ready in two seconds and then Gumball went to their light switch and switch the light's off and then turn back on two seconds after and Darwin sees Gumball already change. Darwin ask Gumball how did he change so fast and then the answer is by using T'Chaka style, Darwin ask Gumball who is T'Chaka then Gumball answer "you know, that guy from that movie with a lot of cool stuff from Africa, and have his own secret district or country in Africa but then he died and let his son becomes the king of the district or country and his heir as that guy with the panther suit" then Darwin remember the movie he and Gumball watch at the cinema. Then Darwin snaps and drags Gumball outside and start to run with Darwin holding Gumball's hand and the both starting to yell at the school bus to stop but Rocky doesn't hear them, then Gumball's anger took control and Gumball picks up a rock and then throw it to the school bus window and the window break. Rocky stops the bus and Darwin and Gumball walks into the bus and sits down.

Gumball put on his earphones and hear some music in Spotify, Darwin asks what is Gumball hearing and Gumball replies "someone made a mix called 'Mix Keren (1940-1990)' and the word 'Keren' is not a typo from the word 'Karen' because if you translate it, the word 'Keren' means cool. So it translates into 'Cool Mix (1940-1990)' " Darwin got his answer and let Gumball hear his music and the music Gumball hearing is P.Y.T. by Michael Jackson then they arrive at school, and they went to their class. In the cafeteria, Gumball and Darwin were called by Mr. Small to see him at his office but in Mr. Small, there are Principal Brown sitting next to Mr. Small. Gumball and Darwin are confused about why the two of them are called to Mr. Small's office and Principal Brown tells them angrily about they were breaking the school bus which means the school property. Then Principal Brown asks if Gumball throws something to the school bus window but Gumball tells them the truth but then Mr. Small ask them to have an introduction if Mr. Small and Principal Brown are new teachers and then they have the introduction. Gumball asks who is Mr. Small but Mr. Small don't use his name but by "Yu" then Gumball says "not me, you?" Mr. Small answer "yes, I am Yu" Gumball starts to get frustrated "just answer the god dang it question, who are you?!" Gumball asks frustrated "I have told you" Mr. Small answer "are you deaf?!" Gumball asks "no, Yu is blind" answer by Mr. Small, then Gumball said "I'm not blind you blind" "that is what I just said," Mr. Small said, "you just said what?!" Gumball asks then Mr. Small answer "I didn't say what, I say Yu!" "that is what I asking you!" Gumball yell "the fact is that" "shut up!" Mr. Small stated until Gumball cuts him and Gumball asks pointing to Principal Brown and said "you!" then Mr. Small answer "yes?" "not you, him!" yell Gumball, Principal Brown answer "Mi" "yes you!" yells Gumball, then Principal Brown answer "I am Mi". Gumball looks confused and frustrated " his Mi, and I'm Yu," tells Mr. Small. Gumball anger takes control and starts to yell at the three of them "now I'm gonna whoop your ass man because I'm sick of playing games man. You, me, him, everybody asking around here, him!" Gumball was about to kick Mr. Small at the ass until Darwin holds his brother and try to calm him down.

Then after Gumball calm down, Mr. Small tells the purpose of the conversation it was about controlling anger and to see if children know a movie reference. "Gumball, you need to control your anger even if you get frustrated by the situation, just try to relax and find something to answer your problem without breaking any law or object. And the reference is from Rush Hour 3" then Principal Brown stood up and say to Gumball that he now has detention this afternoon after he broke school property and he will be accompanied by Principal Brown himself, and maybe another student who gets detention too. Then Gumball and Darwin get send to their class.

In the afternoon, Gumball is accompanied by Principal Brown and Darwin and Carrie because of Carrie who draw all the sketches on the school walls and Darwin because he was standing next to Carrie warning her before she got detention and then principal Brown and caught Carrie and think that Darwin also in the crime. Darwin and Carrie just talk and play hand games at the corner of the room while Gumball was hearing Gangsta Paradise by Coolio in the cool remix he found until he sees Sarah at detention staring at him, "what are you doing here, Sarah?" Gumball asks "nothing" Sarah replies "then why are you here?" Gumball asks again "I always stick around at your and Darwin's side at any place and any time whenever you guys are in detention or in space and I always know where are you guys because I love you two", Sarah answer and Gumball say "ok first that's not sticking around that's stalking...maybe I don't know, second that's creepy both of the stalking parts and I love you part, and third I suggest go right now" then principal Brown cames in ask Sarah "Mrs. Lato, what are you doing here?" "I-I have detention, principal Brown" Sarah replies. Principal Brown look suspiciosly to Sarah "well that's what you said" said principal Brown calmly, "don't stare at me and talk to me, ok" said Gumball while continuing hearing gangsta paradise.

After detention, Darwin and Carrie leaves and heading to the park for their night date while Gumball is walking to the school's front door until he hear's Penny voice calling his name while running to talk to him. Gumball stops walking and greeted Penny and kiss her, Gumball ask a Penny what's wrong and Penny answer with a sad tone "we need to talk".


	2. The help

Two weeks past since the talk, the word spread out loud said that Penny is moving out of town and when the other kids ask Gumball about their relationship.

He replies that he and Penny are fine and they will try long distance relationship but for some reason, if they are fine would Gumball come to school for the past week because the day Penny moved, Gumball didn't show up at school.

With by that, Carrie is confuse why isn't her boyfriend's brother and her friend isn't coming to school for a week and she got the feeling that her boyfriend know something about Gumball, so Carrie ask Darwin what's up with Gumball, Darwin tells Carrie the whole story.

"so, they talked about it and yes Penny is moving out but the there's a lie. You see, they were try to have the long distance relationship but actually they broke up and that makes Gumball heart broken. Now he's at home hearing some old woman song about the end of the world, not going out from the bed room unless to the bathroom, and he just eat the foods and drinks that Mrs. Mom left on front of the door".

Carrie was shocked hearing what Darwin explained to her although for her the song part was a little bit more shocking that the other two, then Darwin ask if Carrie can come to the house and maybe could help Gumball and Carrie nodded then the two wait until school's finally over.

When Carrie and Darwin made it to his house, Nicole and Richard were relieved that Carrie is willing to help Gumball. Darwin and Carrie goes in to Gumball and Darwin's bedroom and Gumball asks Darwin to close the door before Darwin ask Gumball.

"Hey Gumball, how was your day? Feeling be-" "Dude, I said close the door!" Gumball cuts Darwin tries to stand up from his bed.

Carrie looks around and sees that the walls been burned and scratched and the smell around the room are almost the taste of a rotted body. Gumball shock as he looked at Carrie.

"Darwin you haven't told me Carrie's here!" Gumball said as he stops his music.

"I'm just stopping by to see your conditions, Gumball" Carrie said trying to have a conversation with Gumball.

"Well, can you see I'm busy!" Gumball laying on his bed.

"Busy doing what?" Asks Darwin.

"I'm going to meet Mr. Sweet and Mrs. Dreams!" said Gumball sarcastically.

"Gumball, I know the truth," Carrie said with a serious face to Gumball.

"About what? About my real name isn't Gumball but Zach Tristopher? About life? About the universe? Or abou-" Gumball asked until he sees Darwin face with a guilty tone.

"you tell her, don't you" Gumball looking down with a disappointing look on his face.

"I said I was sorry if I can't lie anymore about the talk, and it will be discover sooner or later" Darwin explained to Gumball.

"Great, now all around the school are talking about it. Thanks alot Darwin!" Gumball sarcastically said to Darwin.

"No Gumball, It's just me that knows" Said Carrie.

"Well if you can see, I don't need your help. I'll be just fine" Gumball laying down on his bed.

"Besides, how can an Emo girl help somebody if she's not an anybody because I need someone to help me" Gumball said to Carrie while covering him self under the blanket.

"First of all, I'm not an Emo, I'm a punk rock chick. And second, you pick those words from a song, right?" Carrie explained to Gumball.

"Whatever!" Gumball said while he was hearing his music under the blanket.

Carrie rolls her eyes and possessed Gumball and shortly after, Carrie's is controlling Gumball's body and said to Darwin.

"Meet me outside of the front door, I'll get him ready" Carrie inside Gumball's body order her boyfriend.

Darwin just nodded and leave. After 30 minutes of shower and alot of body and hair spray, Carrie walked outside and exits Gumball's body. Gumball controls his body back and yells.

"What the hell!" Gumball yells to Carrie.

"You need to go outside for some fresh air and the sun, Gumball" explained Darwin.

"Well, we're already outside so I'm going back" Gumball said as he turns back and heading to the door, then Carrie teleport to front of Gumball's face.

"Dude, I've been feel pain while using those sprays and soap! So you owe one for me" Carrie explained to Gumball.

"But the sun is to hot, I can't-" Gumball was cutted by Carrie teleport.

five seconds later, she comes back with a coat. Carrie then throws the coat to Gumball and orders Gumball to wear it.

"But it's 39 degrees out here!" Gumball whine.

"It's a waterproof coat so it's not cold nor hot" Carrie explained to Gumball about the coat.

Gumball just sigh and wears the coat, then Gumball just put his headphones and almost press the the end of the world song until Carrie grabs his phone and choose another song. Carrie pick I'm still standing by Elton John, Carrie says to Gumball.

"Hear this song, people with some depressed issue sometimes hear this" then the song start to play. After Gumball heard the song he said.

"Thank you, both of you for making me realize that even through she's not with me anymore but I can still standing" Gumball thanks Darwin and Carrie, "what should we do next?" Gumball ask "we walk and talk" answer Carrie.

Then they just walk and talk until they sees almost the school kids are at front of the gift shop and Gumball ask Banana Joe what's up with the queue.

"Tobias is having a birthday party in a music bar and maybe his head been hitted but he said that all the food is free!" Banana Joe explained.

Then Carrie have an idea that involves Gumball and his talents in music.


	3. The potion

At Tobias's birthday party, Gumball, Carrie, and Darwin are outside the bar and waiting for Gumball to calm down since he doesn't want to come to the party. Carrie explained to Gumball.

"Dude, you need to sing in front of them because you still have a hole in your heart, right?" Carrie ask to Gumball.

"Yes, there's still a hole in my heart but can we just do anything different please rather than singing and playing piano. Besides, I don't like Tobias that much" Gumball answer.

"But you need to do this, so your status at school change. And did you learn the keys and the song itself?" Ask Carrie.

"Yes and yes" Gumball answer and then ask again "but do I need to wear this weird glasses and clothes? Beside, who is Elton John?".

"To be honest I don't know either the dude himself but this is 2019 and I am 327 years old and that means if I was right that makes me born in 1692" Carrie said.

"So?" Gumball ask with a confuse face.

"So when in the 1900's, there this guy name Elton John with some great song that everyone liked until now but not me, but the song stucked inside my head every time there's the word "Elton John". and on the newspaper, there was his photo with some weird glasses and clothes and weird poses" Carrie explained.

"Like what poses?" Gumball asks again.

"Just a hand stand on the piano and feet on the piano, can we just go in? I'm start to get frustrated!" Carrie rolled her eyes and almost get frustrated at Gumball for asking to much.

Then they walk in, there was the DJ who is Larry and almost everyone dancing on the dance floor. They split to their separate ways, Carrie's heading to Larry for Gumball to play the piano, Gumball is heading to the toilet, Darwin just went to Tobias to say happy birthday. After Larry lets Gumball plays the piano, Carrie's searching Gumball and ask Darwin where Gumball is. Darwin said that Gumball maybe at the toilet, then the two went to the toilet and sees Gumball is seeing the mirror with a nervous face, Carrie ask Gumball.

"Dude, what's wrong?".

"Can we just leave and do anything else? I even nervous if I press the wrong keys!" Gumball answer.

"Dude, you need to heal your heart" Darwin said to Gumball.

"I know, Dude but if I get laugh maybe I can't heal my heart or even my status at school." Gumball tell Darwin about what his nervous about.

"Just drink this ok!" Carrie had enough with Gumball whining.

"What's this?!" Gumball asked.

"Just drink it!" Carrie ordered Gumball.

"Ok!" Gumball rushly said and drinks the weird colored drink.

Then Gumball feels weird and then he feels excited and leave the toilet with Carrie and Darwin in his back, Darwin asks Carrie how can Gumball become so excited and Carrie answer that she made a potion that makes the used feel excited and can while playing an instrument posing a weird pose and Darwin ask.

"Just like that Elton John guy, right?".

"That's right babe, and thanks for making me hear those horrible songs" Carrie said with a sarcastic voice and a sarcastic smile.

Then the music were turned of and the people were confuse why did the music stop, then Larry said.

"Everybody, we have a surprise performance from Gumball Watterson!".

Then Gumball went up to the stage and sits on the chair while the other starts to laugh with what Gumball is wearing. The he start to play Crocodile Rock by Bernie Taupin and played by Elton John, everyone was dancing by the beat and sees Gumball singing until one of the lines he puts his foot on the piano then everyone screams except Larry that the piano doesn't have a warranty to replace with and almost pass out. Then Darwin ask to Carrie.

"Did he just do the foot thing from a trailer?".

"Yeah" Carrie answer.

Then Gumball do a handstand on the piano and everyone video it and photo it and screams. Than after he done singing he went down the stage and Gumball was surrounded by all the girls, but he was saved by Carrie and teleported him outside where Darwin already outside after he was teleported by Carrie. Gumball's spell wears of and then he starts to said excitedly that he wants to prank all of the town in the next week baseball game at the Elmore stadium. Then Carrie agrees with Gumball and Darwin as well even though he doesn't want to but if it makes his big brother happy so he agrees. Than Gumball have the perfect song for pranking the stadium and their heading home because they don't want to be catch by Larry. In the way home, they talk about some ideas for the prank, Gumball starts to think about Carrie.

"Well, she's nice, and cute, and beautiful, and smart, wait did I just said that Carrie those stuff? Do I have a crush on Carrie? But she's with Darwin and it will broke his heart! But maybe I like her! It's a little bit confusing!" Gumball thinks and sees Carrie saying some of her ideas while they talk on their way home.

In the Watterson residence, Gumball said to Darwin.

"hey, Darwin?".

"What's up dude?" Darwin said.

"What if someone likes Carrie more than just a friend? What will you do?" Gumball asks Darwin.

"Well, I just finish it with a conversation and said that Carrie have a boyfriend" answer Darwin.

"How of your own brother likes your girlfriend?" Gumball ask.

"Don't tell me you like her now?" Darwin ask with a shock face.

"Yeah...wait, what do you mean by now?" Gumball looks confuse.

"So Carrie told me that she used to have a crush on you but she stops until I kiss her in halloween, she was happy when you borrowed your body for her and for her that's mean a dream come true. You should have notice it" Darwin tell Gumball what Carrie said to him.

Gumball was shocked knowing that Carrie have a crush on him but he was to busy with Penny, than he will make up to Carrie. Then Darwin said to Gumball that even Gumball kiss Carrie and Carrie kiss him back then he will be happy just stand back, Gumball hearing those words making him guilty but if Darwin said that he will be fine than Gumball will make up to Carrie.


End file.
